No Words For You
by Project Nevermore
Summary: RvB Slash, GrifTucker. Sequel to 'Blush'. Warning, kinda angsty. What happens after the events of Blush...?


**No Words For You**

**A Sequel to Blush**

**_Author's Note: Just a simple dedication, because I felt it is needed. To Razorblade Love, because her love for my writing gave me the inspiration to continue. And to Arm-Slave...because his words, although rude, also gave me the inspiration to continue._**

_Thank You for makin' me  
feel like I'm guilty,  
Making it easy to murder your sweet memory.  
You were way out of line,  
went and turned it all around on me again.  
How can I not smell your lie  
through the smoke and arrogance?_

_...out of his life._ The only words spinning through his head, the only thought that crossed his mind as the other left him behind...and left him out of his life. Dexter's hazel eyes lingered on the door a moment, a simple barrier between what he could've had. He felt himself rise to his feet, pushing past the occupants of the crowded room, and place his hand on the doorknob. Faintly warm, from when Tucker's own fingers lingered on the once cold metal.

He twisted it, feeling himself shudder in silent fear and hurt as he pushed it open. The cold air of the night rushed past him, a few brown bangs of his soft locks falling into his eyes. Although the scene before him was landscaped with fresh grass and granite boulders, washed over with the silvery white light of a waxing moon, Dex only saw one thing... Lavernius Tucker.

But now I know  
so you will not get away with it again  
I'm distant in those hollow eyes  
For I have reached my end. So...  
Thank You for making me  
feel like I'm guilty  
Making it easy to murder your sweet memory

He wondered if the teal Spartan felt pleasure, knowing that he left behind his only chance with Dex in pieces upon the floor. Grif let the door shut behind him with a dull thud, almost like that of a faint heartbeat. His feet carried him forward, past a row of bleeding hearts and a weeping willow, and to the man that was sitting upon one of the granite boulders.

He placed a hand on Lavernius' shoulder, making the man turn to face Dex. Tucker was surprised, evident in his moonlit eyes as they locked with Dexter's. Before any words could be spoken, Tucker rose to his feet, wrapping his arms around Grif waist and pulling the other into a long-awaited kiss.

Before I go tell me  
Were you ever who you claimed yourself to be  
Either way I must say goodbye.  
You're dead to me. So I...  
Thank You for making me  
feel like I'm guilty  
Making it easy to murder your sweet memory

Grif couldn't understand his own flaring emotions, wondering why, in this moment of peace and happiness, why he was feeling disgusted. He pulled away from Tucker abruptly, shattering the spark once felt between the two soldiers. Lavernius' eyes once again widened with shock, although one of a different kind then before. One asking Dex _why? Why are you doing this..._

Grif couldn't answer Tucker's silent plea, taking a few steps back and averting his gaze away from the other man. He didn't know why his flaming passion for the man diminished, and transformed into such a burning repulsion. He figured...that it was a one chance thing...and once that was broken, it could never be mended.

I'm severing the heart then I'm leaving your corpse behind  
Not dead but soon to be, though.  
I won't be the one who killed you  
I'll just leave that up to you

Lavernius studied the other intently, trying to understand what was happening to them. Why was their relationship crumbling so? Why was Grif pushing everything they created away?

Dexter looked up just in time to see a singular tear glide smoothly down the chocolate colored skin of his former friend, and lost lover. He wrenched his eyes away from the site, starting to stalk back in the direction he came; leaving Lavernius with the definite answer of... _It is never going to happen._

I'm not gonna be here to revive you  
I'm not gonna be here to revive you  
I'm not gonna be here to revive you  
I'm gonna be the one to say...  
I told you so  
I told you  
Severing the heart then I'm leaving you corpse behind  
Not dead but soon to be and  
I'm gonna be the one to say I told you so

"Dexter..." He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the other breath his name. A shiver ran across his skin, leaving goose bumps in his place. He took a deep breath, not turning to face the travesty.

"No, don't talk. You had your chance...and you didn't take it. I have no words for you."


End file.
